Road To The Truth of the Daring End
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: HP12: HX, I dare you to make a Truth or Dare of Road To The End. HX13: *Fixes sunglasses* Challenge accepted. Here you can dare some of the characters and even the writers to do anything stupid or make them tell an embarrassing truth. But certain things HX13 will not allow are some spoilers that will completely ruin the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Road To The Truth of the Daring End**

HX13: Hey guys!

Howl: Oh no not you again! *Crying on his bed in Herorbrine's Hut*

HX13: No no, BIG NEWS! Come back to the house, see ya' there! *Runs out*

Cupa: *Wakes up* ... What just happened?

Howl: You don't want to know...

Herobrine: You guys? Come on please open up... HX13 has me at gunpoint...

HX13: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! *Holding a sniper rifle to Herobrine's head* You tried to kill me and I beat you down with a pencil. Really Brine, you've gotta' step up ya' game, yo.

Herobrine: Please stop using slang... you sound like a dimwit.

HX13: My wit's sharper than a toothpick.

Herobrine: ... But that's point-*HX13 loads gun* GUYS!

Howl: Fine! *Opens door as Herobrine and HX13 walk in*

Cupa: I'm making coffee.

HX13: Can I have some?

Cupa: Here you go. *Hands him a cup*

HX13: *pulls out some toy soldiers*

Howl: I thought you stopped playing with toys after you got your N64 when you were 6.

HX13: Foolish one. *Snaps fingers* The best part of waking up, is soldiers in your cup!

Cupa, Herobrine and Howl: ... Don't you mean Folge-?

HX13: Writer Powers? *Everyone else shuts up* Exactly.

Cupa: So, what were you trying to tell us this morning? *Sitting on chair and eating cereal*

Herobrine: *Eating whole-wheat bagel*

Howl: *Drinking coffee and eating rocks*

HX13: ... And he says I'm slow! *laughing*

Howl: Dumbass, this is burnt muffins... Last night I tried baking with the Fire Sword.

HX13: ... And he says I'm slow! *Laughing*

Howl: Bitch, bring the shizzle!

HX13: Oh it's on yo! You ready to beat down!?

Howl: ... No, not really. Not unless you're in your RTTE form

HX13: NO! I AM NOT ENTERING IN THAT FORM! *The world blows up* Ahh... now that my anger is released... *Everything is back to normal*

Howl: So that's what the afterlife looks like... lots of fire and suffering... I like it.

Herobrine and HX13: O_O What in the name of holy Hell is wrong with you?

Cupa: Where I went, there was a lot of peace.

HX13: ... Wait, let's head back to the house where we record Road To The End.

* * *

***A screen transition***

* * *

At the house of RTTE Minecraftia...

HX13: EVERYONE WE'RE DOING A TRUTH OR DARE!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Ask anyone any question and they have to answer honestly, dare anyone anything and they'll do it.

Here's the characters you can ask that I control and some others but only once they are introduced.

* * *

Lukas (Howl's Best Friend(Involved because he'll have a major influence on Howl))

Howl

Alexis (Howl's adopted mom)

Cupa

John

Andr

Stella

Yaebi

Virgo

Spidey

Cavey

Contessa

Scarlet

Ghastly

Blazette

Herobrine

Scyther

The Master

The Jester

HowlXenn13

HowlPers12


	2. Chapter 2

**Road To The Truth of the Daring End**

* * *

**legoreddragon 1/21/13 . chapter 1**  
**i dare herobrine to give everyone a handshake with a smile on his face**

* * *

Herobrine: *nods before cutting off everyone's hands and impaling them on a long pole* Okay. *Shakes pole with a smile*

* * *

**Phantoms 1 fan 1/21/13 . chapter 1**  
**Is it true that phantom is so violent to most of the characters in the book?**

* * *

HX13: ... I don't know. We're still thinking about how to place him in.

* * *

**Streettagger12 1/20/13 . chapter 1**  
**Blade: I dare howl to give me a dare**

**Phantom: that's stupid anyways I dare howl to fight Keith in one of the chapters .**

**Alright man good chapter by the way so I haven't got any questions about me or phanto**  
**Just letting you guys know**

* * *

Howl: I DARE YOU TO ACTUALLY GIVE ME A DARE NEXT TIME... as for fighting Keith. *Fixes glasses* Challenge accepted.

* * *

**uzamaki2.0 1/20/13 . chapter 1**

**2.0:Hey scyther and you two to make out on howls lap!**  
***2.0 and Lucas high five***  
**Lucas:My turn!Hey the actual flying f**k?!When did scyther get pregers?**  
**Irony:Can children that young actually get pregnant?**

* * *

Scyther: Me and who? Clear this up please.  
HX13: *Sigh* Scyther and Howl did it when Howl was twelve and she was thirteen. He got her pregnant and they had a kid. Yadda-yadda-yadda, Hauringu's a skin baby and was genetically and magically brought into existence. And yes, kids at 13 can get pregnant.

* * *

**Guest 1/20/13 . chapter 1**  
**I dare herobrine to be blown to smitherines!**

* * *

Howl: ... Yes!  
Herobrine: I don't remember aggreeing to this whole ToD thing anyho-*Blows up*  
HX13: WHAT BOMB!? I DIDN'T DO IT!

* * *

**Severed Entity 1/20/13 . chapter 1**  
**1.**  
**Munir: I dareth thee Alan to looketh thy true age**  
**Angelia: Ok one that shakespearean accent would make Shakespear feel sorry for you and second he wasn't on the list.**  
**Munir: So what knave?**  
**Angelia: I give up *walks away***  
**Munir: Coward!**  
**Angelia: *evil face* I dare Herobrine to fall in love with Howl's girl and Howl to fall for Herobrine's. Yes Herobrine I know who you love. She told me when we were studying in the highschool in her world.**  
**Munir: Pedobrine? O_o**  
**Herobrine: I refuse. You are mortal in the end child. I will end your existence quickly. **  
**Severed Entity:I'm sorry Herobrine, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. *Shadow grows and shadows Herobrine***  
**Herobrine:Oh Shi-**  
**Munir: *In front of the scene* Looks like Herobrine divided by zero 3**

* * *

HX13: ... Alan as in Flip/Alan?

Alan: ... Why do things like these always happen to me?

HX13: Because... magic.

Ghastly: Don't worry Alan, I'll still feel the same for you no matter how old you are.

HX13: *Makes barf sound*

Ghastly: You're a pedildo, shut up HX13.

HX13: *Blushes and shuts up*

Alan: ... Well ... To begin with I was born from another world or dimension if you so call it, And having to be put to sleep for a long~ time ... I am pretty old I won't deny that. My true exact age is 8 years old, but the 8 is sideways

HX13: So... Infinity?... We can't really show the age of someone who looks infinity except by saying... This is Alan's true look at his age then?

Alan: I was never born my human form, it was a body I inhabited from a dead friend of mine when I was quite young

HX13: That's so sad...

Alan: That was a long time ago, I'm over it, death is something natural and can't be avoided

HX13: Yeah...

Alan: ... So, is that all?

Howl: Yep.

Alan: Then excuse me ... *Holds out hand for Ghastly* ... Madame?

Ghastly: *Takes his hand*

HX13: ... EVERYONE ELSE! BACK TO WORK! *Shoots bullet into the air*

Alan: *leaves room with Ghastly*

SOOXIII: What are you, a Nazi?

HX13: NEIN!

SOOXIII: *rolls eyes*

HX13: I was just kidding.

Herobrine: Cupa I am in love with you and I demand you love me! *Trying to hug her*

Cupa: EWIES PEDOPHILIA! *Pushing him away*

HX13: *Walks in* HI!

Cupa: MORE PEDOPHILES! *Throws a book at HX13*

Howl: ... But she's dead... *Beginnning to cry* NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Crying even harder* I think you met her like... YEARS before I was born... Oh my love... come baaaaaack!

HX13: And besides Munir! I you don't know 0 divided by 3 is 25?DUH! SO ZETTA SLOW!~

Everyone: ... No, 0/3=0...

HX13: LIEEEEES!

* * *

**goldenwaddledees 1/20/13 . chapter 1**  
**Pokemon battle between howl and heronrine as pokemon or cupa is charged for a day in i room with howl without any doors or windows**

* * *

HX13: Now you're talking! Go Howl!

Howl: *Turns into a red and black Rattata* ... Awesome! I'm a Shadow Pokemon!

HX13: Um... so is Herobrine...

Herobrine: *Is a shadow Lugia*

Howl: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! *Takes battle stance* Shadow Blast! *Blasts Herobrine with shadows*

Herobrine: *Half of life is gone* Shadow Wind. *Whips wings at Howl as he's whipped into a whirlwind of shadows*

Howl: Time to finish this off! *Health is now 10% as he uses the wind to get over Herobrine* Hyper Beam! *Blasts Herobrine*.

Herobrine: *Faints*

Cupa: Huh?

HX13: *Uses Taser*

Cupa: *Becomes charged creeper* ... What does this do?

HX13: I don't know, electrocute Howl?

Howl: *Back to normal* Hi Cupa! *Runs over and hugs her before getting electrocuted due to his metal arm getting shocked by her*

Cupa: Oh my Notch! Howl are you okay!?

Howl: *Laying on the ground and shaking rapidly* BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

HX13: ... I think we broke him...

John: Oh, charged Creepers in certain cases either tend to panic or become seductive.

Cupa: Well... I'm calm right now.

HX13: ... Then you suck at being seductive.

Cupa: *Growls before glaring at HX13* Cupa used Thundershock! *Shocks HX13 until he turns to ashes* Super Effective!

* * *

**DemonSlayerGod 1/20/13 . chapter 1**  
**You totaly copied my truth or dare!**

**Now im not the only one!**

**Why?!**

**Anyways since you are a good author I will forget it.**

**So I have a dare.**

**Invite my characters and have a fancy tea party**

**The least fanciest gets thrown in a cake**

* * *

HX13: I'M SORRY! MY COUSIN TOLD ME TOO! WAAAAAAH! *Crying*

Lukas: ... Are you-

HX13: LEAVE ME BE LUKAS! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M THROWING A TANTRUM?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Crying even harder* I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I'M SORRY DEMONSLAYERGOD! *Cries even harder*

Lukas: ... *Cuts wrist* Bloody Guillotine. *Blood flows out and into the form of a guillotine* This should shut him up. *Slices off HX13's head* That's better, my headache's gone now. *Blood flows back into his wrist*

HX13: *Respawns and grabs phone* ... Pick up... Hey Surya, tea party. Bring all your friends and if you don't... well, DSG said to...

*Everyone is dressed up in fancy clothes and begins drinking tea fancily, especially Lukas* *Everyone looks at him*

Lukas: What? My girlfriend's a princess, I have to know manners and ettiqutte. If not, I can't be knight anymore. I'm lucky her dad doesn't know about us...

HX13: *Walks in dressed as Joshua from TWEWY but with black hair*

Everyone: Not fancy! *Picks HX13 up and throws him in a cake*

HX13: Tasty! *Begins to eat the cake*

Everyone: *O_O*

Howl: Does he know I laced that with oil?

HX13: ... *Swallows a lighter* ... MMM... that hit the spot.

Everyone: ... What the Hell is wrong with you?!

HX13: EVERYTHING!


	3. Chapter 3

**Road To The Truth of the Daring End**

Guest 1/31/13 . chapter 2  
Angelia: Guys... this cake is all edible. It just looks like it was made of oil and lighters.  
Howl: How the hell did that happen! the guy swore to me that they were oil and lighters!  
Angelia: Who is said person?*  
Howl: I dunno! It was dark and the guy wore a hood and had a guitar and weird headphones.  
Angelia: Oh I'm going to have a word with Drexas...  
Howl: *To Munir* Who?  
Munir: Oh Drexas is her boyfriend.  
Angelia: SHUT IT!*walks out of the room with a hammer from hammerspace*  
Munir: Was it really your plan to put oil and lighters in the cake?  
Howl: Well... Angelia wanted revenge for something to HX13 and told me to go with it.  
Munir: She whacked you with a hammer did she.  
Howl:*nods head*

* * *

HX13: I don't get it.

Howl: GEEZ... My head hurts... *Rubs head*

* * *

Tiny J 1/27/13 . chapter 2  
Truth for Blazette: Who do you 'like' out of the guys?

* * *

Blazette: Well, I don't exactly 'hate' anyone. I'm okay with Howl, he's such a spaz. Syth's kind of cute. Leon... he's nice. As for Virgo and John... I don't even know them. Same with Alan.

* * *

goldenwaddledees 1/27/13 . chapter 2

Dude charged creepers act oppisite of themselves like your cupa would try to make out w/howl whenever she could.  
Dare1: pit vs howl (no flight allowed using first blade powers include 1 small heal and a tireless)  
Dare2: stella cannot tease howl for a full 24 hours or else.  
Dare3: let me give you a new frog hat.  
Truth1: stella where do you keep your bow?  
Truth2:what is the sonic song you can think of

* * *

HP12: Really? Redo.

Howl: Cupa stop!

Cupa: C'mon, let's go do it... *Holds his chin with a seductive grin*

A few hours later...

Cupa: That was fun. *Walks out of room*

Howl: I can't... feel my legs...

HP12: *Throws him stamina fruit*

Howl: *Eats it and gets up* ... Wait, me VS Captain Pit Icarus?

HP12: Hmm... I think so.

Pit: Wahoo! *Flies in* Let's do this!

Howl: ... Man... *Draws sword*

One EPIC fight scene later...

Howl and Pit: *Both knocked out*

HX13: ... *Heals them with Cura*

Stella: Too easy. I only tease Howl because I like practical jokes.

HX13; YAAAAY! THANK YOU! SUWAKO MORIYA'S HAT!

Stella: Usually around my body, other than that, in a Minecraftian Bag. They're almost bottomless.

HX13: Live and learn by Crush 40.

* * *

JustCallMeNasty 1/25/13 . chapter 2

Hello HX13 And Here is My dare To Howl and Herobrine:  
D:I dare Howl and Herobrine to have a Fight only using a Stick and can only Poke each other,in the middle of the ocean..Whoever Falls Well i think everyone knows what happens next.(In Case your didn't know the person who falls gets eaten by Sharks...Eaten alive.)

* * *

Howl: ... Fine. *Draws stick*

Herobrine: *Draws stick and pokes Howl*

Howl: *Growls loudly and pokes him back with stick*

Herobrine: *Does the same*

HX13: GRR! TAKING TOO LONG! *Appears in the middle* The Poke. *Pokes them with a stick as they fly away and into the water* Don't underestimate the power of... *Epic music plays* The Poke. (Anne Elise if you're reading this... :D I referenced our PM roleplay here. ^^ Fun XDDD SHO MINAMIMOTO IS AWESOME! Joshua got the POWAH! WHOO! XDDDDDDD)

Herobrine and Howl: *Jump back up and poke HX13, sending him into the water* We win!

Herobrine: *Pokes Howl off*

* * *

Streettagger12 1/25/13 . chapter 2

Blade: okay I dare you to wear a dress along with phantom

Phantom: WAIT WHAT! Fuck you man

Blade: oh really * trows a dress at phantom*

Phantom: * dress appears* ahhhhhhhh dude not cool man

Blade: oh your right you need a princess crown

Phantom: don't you dare

Blade: there princess phantom

Phantom: I look gay man

Cella: omg phantom you look so cute

Phantom: can I get out of this thing now

Blade: XD hey where's Joshua

Anyways yeah take my dare man! Your a bro or a BARREL!

* * *

*Everyone puts on a dress*

HX13: *Wears a dress* I feel pretty!

Howl: I feel stupid.

HX13: You look fabulous Howl!

Howl: FUCK! *Burns dress to reveal regular clothes*

Blazette: ... Heads will roll.

Cupa: I like this.

Andr: ... *Blushing*

Ghastly: I wear a dress already.

John and Virgo: ... Help. Us.

Stella: ... Meh.

Contessa: *Blushing*

Spidey: *Blushing*

Cavey: This is really fun!

Scarlet: ... I wear a dress.

Yaebi: Um... This is weird... But fun.

HX13: We're all bros, audience and more. *Puts on regular clothes*

* * *

Zombiez-R-Us 1/25/13 . chapter 2

Hey, HX13! Your story is awesome! I actually JUST made a account of my own because i love your fanfics! (i also like TOBUSCUS!) I already made my own mine craft fanfic called "Always For-Never-Ever" and it would be SO. F******. AWESOME.  
If you could read it. I Just wanted to say...1...Cupa...I DARE YOU!  
I DARE YOU TO GO UP TO THE ENTIRE GROUP, LOOK THEM IN THE EYE'S AND SAY:..".I. LOVE. HOWL. I AM A TSUNDERE. SYTHER IS BETTER THAN ME IN EVERY WAY AND I AM JEALUOS OF HER"!...BUT THAT'S NOT ALL...NO.  
I ALSO dare you to go right up to John...AND SAY: "Oh John...I am SOOOO sorry for you! Tell me...HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE CHEATED ON BY A VIDEOGAME CHARACHTER?

* * *

HX13: I'll check it out later then.

Cupa: I'll do the second first. *Walks up to John* Oh, I am SOOOOO sorry for you! Tell me, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE CHEATED ON BY A VIDEOGAME CHARACTER?!

John: Aside from the fact that Minecraftia is just a different dimension than ours... it hurts... that's why I have this. *Pulls out a sniper rifle*

HX13: THAT'S MY GUN!

John: Not for long. *Snipes HX13* ... Now... I'm going to go lie down. *Throws gun to the ground and walks away*

Cupa: ... I feel so bad... *Walks up to Howl* Howl, I love you... But... I am a tsundere! Scyther is better than me in every way and I am jealous of her! *Begins to cry*

Howl: Cupa... shut up. *Kisses her deeply before pulling away a minute later* Don't ever compare yourself to anyone else... and I love you too, exactly as you are.

Cupa: *Begins crying tears of joy before wrapping arms around his neck and kissing him deeply*

* * *

Shadedmoon99 1/24/13 . chapter 2  
U all need to give dares to eachother; howl:Cupa, John:virgo, stella:andr, Leon:scth, scyther:herobrine, flip:contessa, yaebi:cavey, spidey:scarlet,  
snowy:ghastly! Is there anyone I am forgetting?

* * *

HX13: Well, other than the fact that I told you people... ONLY THE PEOPLE ON THE LIST... no. *Troll face*

Blazette: YEAH ME!

Howl: Cupa, I dare you... to kiss me.

Cupa: *Kisses his cheek* I dare you to hug me.

Howl: *Hugs her*

HX13: AWW! SO FLUFF!

John: I dare you to... discover something.

Virgo: Already planned that. I dare you to disappear John.

Scyther: I dare you to... GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE FOR HURTING MY PERCY-WERCY!

HX13: Percy-Wercy?! *Bursts into LOUD and I mean LOUD laughter*

Scyther: *Turns into a rocket launcher* WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

HX13: *Squeaks*

Herobrine: I dare you to kiss Howl eventually. *Dies in a hole*

Yaebi: I dare you to... tell me your deepest darkest secret.

Cavey: I dare you to do the same.

Both: *Tell each other and blush before giving little fan-girl squeals*

Howl: ...?

Both: *Look at him and blush*

Spidey: Um... I dare you to kiss a guy.

Scarlet: *Blushes and nods* I dare you to... fight a Creepy Block.

Spidey: *Barely walks out of fight, panting heavily and covered in bruises*

Contessa: Blazette... I dare you to tell me who you like.

Blazette: *Whispers into her ear* Your turn. *Contessa tells her who before blushing*

Ghastly: ... I got nothing.

Snowy: Yeah... me neither...

* * *

Guest 1/24/13 . chapter 2  
I dare (again) for Herobrine to be nuked! (Even better) **rubs his hands together while laughing evilly**

* * *

HX13: *Nukes Herobrine*

Herobrine: *Dies* WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Everyone: Because we hate YOUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

* * *

uzamaki2.0 1/24/13 . chapter 2  
2.0:Scyther and Cupa make out on howls lap.

* * *

Scyther and Cupa: Um... the word is... NO!

HX13: *Snaps fingers*

*Both girls walk over and Scyther sits on Howl's lap*

Howl: GAH! *Blushes wildly and looks away*

Cupa: *Walks over and sits on Scyther's lap before wrapping her legs around her*

Scyther and Cupa: *Begin to make out*

Howl: ...? *Blushes* ... This is so hot... *Nose bleeds*

HX13: ... KAWAII DESU NE! :DDDDDD Two girls in love? Or two guys in love? KAWAII DESU NE! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

HP12: O_O'''

* * *

jame8000 1/24/13 . chapter 2  
I dare Stella to shoot a howl off a giant apple yes a howl off a giant apple

* * *

Howl: ... How'd I get here? *Standing on giant apple*

Stella: If you say so. *Pulls out her bow* Arrow fly free... *Fires Arrow at Howl, hitting him right in the head, knocking him off of the apple* He-

HX13: HEADSHOT!

Stella: ... I wanted to say that.

HX13: Estelle.

Stella: *Fires multiple arrows, all sinking through HX13's head* Don't. Call. Me. Estelle.


End file.
